Disneyland
by Yami of Darkness
Summary: The Yamis and their Hikaris go to Disneyland Florida, but the Yamis get lost. How will the Yamis cope with the people dressed up and will the Hikaris find their yamis! YxA RxB MxM HxT
1. Chapter 1

Hikari: Here it's folks our fifth fan fic

Topaz: Here's Atem & Yugi

Atem & Yugi: Both Hikari & Topaz don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Disneyland.

**Disneyland**

Chapter 1

Yugi was running around excitedly putting lots of clothes in a large suitcase. Atem sitting on their bed looked up from the book he had be reading and giggled that his aibou's antics.

Yugi: I can't wait!!

Atem: Calm down Aibou, Hikari and Topaz said they'll be here to pick us up at 12pm.

Yugi: What's the time now then?

Atem: (looks at the clock) 11am. One more hour and they'll be here.

An hour later, they here the sound of a car horn.

Atem: (opens the door) Hi guys.

Topaz: Hi Atem. I've open the boot of the car, so you can put your suitcase in there. You have got yours and Yugi's passports right?

Atem: Thanks and yes we've got them.

Yugi: Hi Hikari! (hugs Hikari)

Hikari: (hugs Yugi back) Hi Yugi. Are you excited about Disneyland?!

Yugi: Yeah!

Topaz: Ok guys let's get going, we agreed to meet the others at the airport. (gets in the driver's seat)

Hikari: Ok! (gets in the passenger seat next to her yami)

Atem & Yugi: (get in the back of the car)

-At the airport-

Topaz, Atem, Yugi & Hikari: Hi guys!!

Bakura, Malik, Ryou & Marik: Hi, it's about time you guys got here.

Topaz: Sorry, bad traffic.

Atem: Let's book ourselves in for the flight. (walks over to check in)

As soon as everyone was check in, they boarded the plane.

Ryou, Hikari, Malik & Yugi: Disneyland Florida here we come!!!!!!

The four yamis: (groan)

Topaz & Atem: Well that least their happy.

Bakura & Marik: (nod their heads)

To be continued

----------------------------------------------

Hikari & Yugi: YAY DISNEYLAND!!!!

Topaz& Atem: (groan) Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari: Here it is folks chapter two

Topaz: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Disneyland, The Twilight Show or The War of the Worlds!

Chapter 2

-On the plane-

Yugi and Hikari are playing a friendly game of duel monsters, Topaz and Ryou are play Chinese Patience, Atem is reading his favourite book The War of the Worlds, while get ideas on how to make Bakura paranoid about aliens wiping out the human race, Bakura is poking Atem, Malik is reading The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy and Marik is staring out of the window.

Marik: (twitching) There is something out there!!

Malik: (looks up from his book) Out where?

Marik: (points outside the plane) There is something ripping the plane apart!!!!!

Hikari & Yugi: (pause there game) What are you talking about?

Marik: (see something) AHHHHHH! THERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!

Hikari & Yugi: (look out of the window) There nothing there!

Malik: (groans) Sorry guys. Marik has been watching the Sci-Fi channel too much. They have been showing a Twilight Show marathon!

Hikari & Yugi: O…kay (go back to their game)

Hikari: It's your move Yugi

Yugi: Ok. I play Dark Magician in attack mode. Dark Magician attack her Red Eyes Black Dragon!

Hikari: (grins) You've just activated my trap card, Spell-binding Circle!! Now your magician is trapped! Red Eyes, attack his magician!! (DM is destroyed) Yay I win!!!

Yugi: You're a good duellist Hikari.

Hikari: Thanks, well you have been teaching me.

Yugi: What do you want to play now?

Hikari: (thinks) How about a game of Trumps

Yugi: Ok

Atem: (looks up from his book) Hey Tomb Robber

Bakura: (stops poking Atem) What baka?

Atem: I heard that aliens have landed on the planet, somewhere and are planning on taking over the world, and killing the human race by draining us of our blood and injecting it into their own veins!

Bakura: (shocked) WTF!! How do we stop them? What do they look like? Where are they?

Atem: (smirks) We can't stop them, they have giant metal tripods each with a funnel that fires a Heat Ray. They have lots of tentacles and body larger than a bear. And they are in England, for now. But they built flying machines, so they could be in Florida waiting for us!!!!!

Bakura: (panics) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Topaz, Ryou, Hikari, Yugi, Malik & Marik: WTF!!!

Atem: (laughing his head off)

Ryou: Bakura! Whats wrong?

Bakura: That baka of a Pharaoh told me there are aliens about to wiping out the human race and that they could be waiting for us in Florida!!!!

Marik: (starts to painc)

Ryou: (signs)

Yugi: (through the mind link) Yami, where did you get that idea from?

Atem: (through the mind link) From my book, Aibou. (grins)

Yugi: (signs)

Ryou: (trying to calm Bakura down)

Malik: (trying to calm Marik down)

Hikari: We only 3 hours into our flight, and the chaos has just started

Topaz: (nods in agreement)

To be continued

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: Atem, now your made both Bakura & Marik paranoid!!

Atem: (grins) Hehehehe!

Yugi: (groans)

Marik & Bakura: (screaming like idiots) AHHHHHHHH!!!! MARTIANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou, Malik & Topaz: (groans) Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari: Yay, we finally done chapter 3

Topaz: Enjoy.

Chapter 3

The plane landed in Florida and after along car ride, they finally arrived at Disneyland. They enter the hotel, collected the keys to their rooms and entered their rooms. Yugi and Atem were in room 156, Hikari and Topaz were in room 157, Malik and Marik were in room 158, and Ryou and Bakura were in room 159. The hikaris were in charge of the keys.

-Room 156-

Yugi: Wow!!!! I can't believe we're here!!!!!!!

Atem: (signs) Calm down, Aibou. How about we unpack first, then meet up with the other and go and explore?

Yugi: Ok. (starts unpacking)

Atem: (helps Yugi unpack) Hehehehe

Yugi: What's so funny Yami?

Atem: (grins) Oh, just the fact that I made both Bakura and Marik paranoid about Martians on earth.

Yugi: (signs and shake his head) Oh, Yami!

-Room 157-

Hikari: (finishes unpacking) Topaz. You could have helped you know, instead of trying to steal the shower curtains and playing with all of the electrical appliances. Honestly yami I swear you're oppessed with anything electrical.

Topaz: Prove it

Hikari: Ok. Remember the time we went to hospital to visit Bakura.

-Flashback-

Atem, Yugi, Hikari, Topaz, Malik and Marik are at Domino City Hospital.

Hikari, Yugi, Atem, Malik & Marik: Hey Ryou, hey Bakura.

Ryou: Hey guys.

Yugi: So what happen this time?!

Malik & Hikari: (nod in agreement to the question)

Ryou: Bakura got his hand stuck in the toaster, again.

The four hikaris: (sign and shake their heads)

Marik: (giggles)

Atem: (laughs his head off) What a baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: (snorts)

Malik: Hey Hikari?

Hikari: Yeah Malik

Malik: Where's Topaz?

Hikari: (panics) yami! Where are you! (starts looking for Topaz)

-In an empty room-

Topaz: (pressing buttons while lying on a bed) Bed goes up, bed goes down, bed goes up, bed goes down. (continues to chants; bed goes up, bed goes down)

Hikari: yami!!!!! There you are I was worried

Topaz: (stops chanting) Aibou!!! (glomps Hikari)

Hikari: How many times do I have to tell you? ELECTRICAL THINGS ARE NOT TOYS!!!!!!!!

-End of flashback-

Hikari: See. That proves it. You're oppessed.

Topaz: (snorts)

-Room 158-

Malik: There, all unpacked.

Marik: (hiding under the bed)

Malik: Marik will you came out from under the bed?!

Marik: But hikari, the Martians!!!

Malik: There are no Martians, Marik.

Marik: But the Pharaoh said they would be waiting for us! And they're going to drain us of our blood!!!!!!

Malik: (signs and shakes his head) Atem made it up!

Marik: I'm still not coming out until it's safe!!!!!!!!

Malik: (groans)

-Room 159-

Bakura: (locks himself in the bathroom)

Ryou: Bakura. You can't stay in there forever you know!

Bakura: I'm not coming out, until those Martians are gone!!!!!

Ryou: There are no Martians. Atem just said that to scare you.

Bakura: (unlocks the door) That baka Pharaoh made it up.

Ryou: Yes

Bakura: (comes out of the bathroom) Right that's it; I'm going to get my own back on him!!!!!!! (starts plotting)

Ryou: (signs) I'll just unpack, shall I?

To be continued

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi: That's it people. Please review, and Hikari & Topaz might write the next chapter.

Atem: (giggling) Marik is hiding under the bed!

Marik: (thinks he see an Martian) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik: Marik!!!!! There are no Martians!! NOW COME OUT FROM UNDER THE BED!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: (still plotting)

Ryou: (groans)

Topaz: (points at the review button) Pretty purple button!!!

Hikari: YAMI!!!!!! BUTTONS ARE NOT TOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari: Hi everybody!

Topaz: (groans) Oh no. She been watching The Simpsons, again!

Hikari: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Disneyland or Winnie the Pooh

Chapter 4

After unpacking, playing with electrical items, plotting and dragging Marik out from under the bed. The gang leave the hotel to explore Disneyland.

-In Disneyland-

Yugi: (see all the rides) Wow! Let's go on that one, Yami! (points to one of the rides)

Atem: (shudders) Ok, Aibou.

Some person in a costume: (walks up to Marik) Hi there! I'm Winnie the pooh!!! Who are you young man?

Marik: (panics) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MARTIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away screaming)

Malik: (shouts) MARIK COME BACK! HE NOT A MARTIAN!!!!!!!!!!! (goes after him)

Bakura: (sniggers at Atem) What's the matter Pharaoh?

Atem: (glares at Bakura) Shut up Tomb Robber! This none of your business!

Hikari: Hey Yugi, whats wrong with Atem?

Yugi: I took him on that ride over there (points to a rock boat) and he was screaming like there was no tomorrow!

Hikari: (tries not to laugh) Wow! What a coward!

Yugi: (tries not to laugh) I know!

Topaz: (over hears the conversation & starts laughing her head of) HAHAHAHAHA!! Atem is scared of a rocking boat!! HAHAHAHAHA

Atem: (growls & hits Topaz on the head)

Topaz: (rubs her head) Owww! Atem that hurt!

Bakura: (laughing his head off)

Ryou, Yugi & Hikari: (sign)

Malik: (comes back) I can't find Marik, anywhere!!

Atem: (grins) Excellent. One annoying yami down, two to go!

Yugi: Yami! How dare you say that!

Atem: Sorry, Aibou

Ryou: Why don't we split up it to pairs and look for him

Everyone (expect Ryou): Ok

To be continued

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: That's one yami lost in Disneyland

Topaz: I wonder who's next?

Atem: (points at Bakura) I hope its him!

Bakura: (points at Atem) I hope its him!

Yugi & Ryou: (groan)

Malik: I hope Marik is not cause to much damage

Marik: (somewhere in Disneyland) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THERE ARE MARTIANS EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (people in costumes point that the review button) THE MARTIANS WANT YOU TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!! WE MUST OBEY THEM, I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hikari: Sorry about the wait people.

Topaz: But here is chapter 5

Hikari & Topaz: We hope u like it

Chapter 5

So everyone splits up to look for Marik. Hikari & Topaz were one group, Yugi & Atem were another group & Malik, Ryou & Bakura were another.

-With Hikari & Topaz-

Topaz: (see some buttons)

Hikari: (signs) Marik has to be here somewhere, where should we look next yami? (see Topaz playing with some flashing buttons)

Topaz: (press buttons) Ohhhhhh, pretty buttons!

Hikari: YAMI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! BUTTONS ARE NOT TOYS!!!!! (drags Topaz away from the buttons)

Topaz: (whines) But Hikari!!!! Their pretty and they make that ride much more fun!

Hikari: (freezes) What ride?!

Topaz: (points to virtual reality ride) See it makes it more life like!!

Man who runs the ride: Who's been touching the buttons for this ride?!

Hikari: (panics) I don't know (backs away)

Topaz: (see some more flashing buttons and wanders off)

Hikari: (signs) That was close, right yami. (no answer) Topaz?

Hikari looks around and there is no Topaz

Hikari: (panics) Topaz, where are you?! (tries the Mind Link) _Topaz, where are you? _(no answer) _TOPAZ! ANSWER ME!!!!!!! _(still no answer) This is just great! First Marik and now Topaz! (signs) I better tell the others. (takes out her mobile and ring Yugi's mob)

-Phone conversation-

_Ring ring_ insert a ring tone)

Yugi: Hi, Hikari have you and Topaz found Marik? We're not having much luck.

Hikari: No, we haven't. look that's not why I rang. I rang because Topaz has gone missing!

Yugi: (signs) Great. That means we have two yamis to look for! I ring Ryou and tell him to meet us by the Mickey Mouse restaurant, ok.

Hikari: Ok. See you later.

-End of phone conversation-

-At the Mickey Mouse restaurant-

Bakura: (still plotting revenge against Atem)

Ryou: Don't worry Hikari & Malik. We'll find them!

Yugi: Yay. I'm sure they didn't go far.

Atem: (playing with Yugi's hair)

Hikari & Malik: (sign & nod heads)

Malik: I hope Marik is not causing too much chaos!

-Where Marik is-

Marik: (panicking) There are so many Martians!!

Someone dressed up as Eyore: Hi there! You look a little lost, can I help you!

Marik: (runs away) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! MARTIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eyore: (sweatdrops) What's his problem?!

-Back with the others-

Hikari: Same here. Topaz loves anything electrical and flashy!

-Where Topaz is-

Topaz: (see lots of electrical & flashy things) WOW!!! I must have died and gone to heaven!!!

To be continued

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi: There we are folks

Atem: I wonder who's next?

Hikari: (smirks) I know! But I'm not tell you! Now I wonder where Topaz is?

Topaz: (somewhere in Disneyland) YAY!!!!!!!!! FLASHY BUTTONS!!!!!!!!!!

Malik: (signs) Where is Marik?

Marik: (somewhere in Disneyland) I WISH THESE MARTIANS WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: (still plotting)

Ryou: Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari: Because my yami is currently lost in Disneyland, Yugi, Ryou & Malik are going to do the disclaimer.

Yugi, Ryou & Malik: Hikari & her yami don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Disneyland!

Chapter 6

-At the Mickey Mouse restaurant-

Malik, Ryou, Hikari and Yugi are talking about how to find Topaz and Marik, Atem is still playing with Yugi's hair and Bakura has just thought of the prefect way to get back at Atem for the Martian thing.

Bakura: (a light bulb above his head) Hehehehe!

Ryou: What's so funny Bakura?

Bakura: Oh, nothing. Pharaoh can I talk to you outside?

Atem: (stops playing with Yugi's hair) Fine Tomb Robber

-Outside-

Atem: What do you want baka?!

Bakura: (grins) Just this! (starts chanting)

Suddenly there a bright light envelopes the ex-pharaoh, and fades away, to reveal a chibi Atem.

Atem: Wat's haponed?

Bakura: (laughing) That's what you get for making me think there were Martians! Now you're coming with me! (grabs Atem)

Atem: (struggling to escape) Where's 'ou takin' me?

They arrive at the play park. (It a place you take really small children, aged 2-5, and Atem is now aged 2)

Someone dressed as Goofy: (talks to Atem) Hi there little man! I'm Goofy, what's your name?

Atem: (growls)

Bakura: (smirks) His name is Atem. He would love to play in the play pen over there! (points to a play pen where there were four other children)

Goofy: (laugh like Goofy) Ok, come on little man, let's go and make some new friends! (takes Atem over to the play pen)

Atem: (wriggling) lets me go!!! (see Bakura laughing while he walking back to restaurant) I WILSS GETS 'OU 'OR 'HIS TOMB TWOBBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Back at the restaurant-

Yugi: (signs) I wonder what's taking Atem and Bakura?

Bakura: (walks in with a big grin on his face)

Ryou: What are you so happy about and where is Atem?

Bakura: He's disappeared!! (laughs and walks out of the restaurant)

Yugi: (tries the Mind Link) Yami? Can you hear me? (no answer) YAMI?!?!?! (still no answer) He won't answer me thought the link!

Hikari: Great. First Marik, then Topaz and now Atem. The only yami who is not lost in Disneyland is Bakura.

Malik: Ummm, not really. He's gone!

Ryou: (signs and shakes his head) Great, there are four yamis on the loose in Disneyland. One is insane and convinced that Martians have landed, so we can't do a call out for them, because he'll think it's the Martian Leader, one is oppessed with anything electrical and flashy, one who is dignified, but can be enraged easily, and one who will properly send lots of people to Shadow Realm, just the fun of it!!!

The four hikaris: (sign) This is going to be very interesting!!!

To be continued

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: There you have people. The yamis are on the loose!

Yugi: Where's Yami?

Atem: (shaking the bars of the play pen) LETS ME O'T OF 'ERE!!!!!!!! (climbs out) Yay! I's wreee!

Goofy: (picks up Atem and puts him back in the pen) You stay there little man!!

Atem: (growls) I'S NOT A WITTLE MAN! I'S A FARROW!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts shaking the bars again)

Ryou & Malik: (groan) We hope our yamis are ok!

Bakura: Bye Micky Mouse! (sends someone dressed as Mickey to the Shadow Realm)

Lots of kids: (crying)

Bakura: (laughing his head off)

Marik: MARTINS!!!!!!!!!!

Topaz: (points at the review button) OHHHH!!! PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hikari: Yugi can you do the disclaimer

Yugi: Ok. Hikari & Topaz don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Disneyland & The Great Escape!

Chapter 7

The four hikaris leave the restaurant to go and find their yamis.

-With Marik-

Marik: (panicking)

Someone dressed up as Pluto: You look a little lost. Can I help you?

Marik: (screams) WILL YOU MARTIANS LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pluto: (sweatdrops) I'm not a Martian, I'm an employee who has to wear these stupid costumes.

Marik: (runs away, thinking to himself) The Pharaoh was right! There were Martians waiting for us!!!!!!!!!

-With Topaz-

Topaz is currently running around on a sugar high, leave a trail of destruction. (The destruction being lots of rides doing things they are not supposed to. E.g. the Dumbo ride rotating faster than normal.)

Topaz: (hyper) WHEEEE!!!!!!!! FLASHY BUTTONS!!!! THERE EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!

Someone with a walkie talkie: (see Topaz) Call security. I've found the trouble maker.

-With Atem-

Atem: (growling, while plotting an escape)

Some little kid: Hi! Do 'ou w'at pway with us?

Atem: (gets an idea) Yes

Little kids: Yay!! W'at do 'ou wanna pway?

Atem: lets pway The Gweat Espape

Little kids: Yay!!!!!

-With Bakura-

Bakura: (grins) Bye Mickey Mouse!!!!!!!! (sends Mickey Mouse to the Shadow Realm)

Little kids: (crying)

Bakura: (laughing his head) How I love causing chaos!!

-With the hikaris-

Hikari: Where are we goin' to start?

Ryou: Let's start by looking for Marik.

Malik: Yes

Yugi: But how are we going to convince him that there are no Martians!

Hikari & Ryou: That's true

Malik: Don't worry I'll think of something, come on let's go find him and the others!

To be continued

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: The hunt is on!

Yugi: What are u talking about?!

Hikari: Sorry, I mean we're off to find our yamis!!! Yay!!!!!!!!

Ryou: Are u on a sugar high?

Hikari: Maybe!!!!

Malik: (grins) HEHEHEHE!! WE'RE BOTH HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone (except Hikari & Malik): (groan)

Atem: (points to review button) Pwease wreview!


	8. Chapter 8

Hikari: Sorry about the wait, but I had Writer's Block!

Chapter 8

The hikaris are currently wandering around looking for Marik. Marik is hiding in a toilet. Topaz has just been court by security. Atem is still trying to escape and Bakura has sent a grand total of 50 people in costumes to the Shadow Realm.

-With the hikaris-

Hikari: (signs) Marik could be any where

Malik: (groans) I gotta pee! (runs to the toilet)

Yugi, Hikari & Ryou: Too much information Malik!

-In the bathroom-

Malik: (signs in relief) There isn't nothing like getting out what you've gotta get out. (hears someone panicking.) (A/N Hikari: Three guesses on who it is.)

Malik: Who's there? (pushes the door of the toilet open) MARIK! (hugs Marik)

Marik: hikari! (hugs Malik) I was so scared! There are Martians everywhere!

Malik: yami, Atem made it up. There are no Martians!

Marik: (confused) But what about those weird things outside that look like giant mice and dogs!

Malik: (signs) Those are people dressed up!

Marik: Wait a minute! You mean I've been running away from people dressed up!

Malik: Pretty much, yes.

Marik: (growls) I'm going to kill that Pharaoh!

Malik: Calm down! It was only a joke! Besides Atem, Bakura and Topaz are missing. Now that I've found you, we can start looking for the others!

Marik: Ok. (both leave the bathroom)

-Outside the bathroom-

Malik: I've found Marik, guys!

Yugi: You did tell him there are no Martians right?

Marik: Your Pharaoh is in big trouble, when I get my hands on him!

Malik: yami, behave yourself.

Ryou: Come on guys. Let's go find Atem, Topaz and Bakura.

Voice over the speakers: This is security. We would like a Miss Hikari Inferno to come to the security desk, please. We have just arrested your older sister Miss Topaz Inferno. So that's a Miss Hikari Inferno to come to the security desk, thank you.

Hikari: (groans) I thought this would be a normal holiday! No chaos and no Shadow Realm! (signs) But I guess I was wrong. Come on guys, let's go and collect my electrical and flashy button oppessed yami!

The hikaris and Marik start making there way over to the security desk.

To be continued

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou: Well at least Marik is no longer paranoid

Hikari: I agree

Yugi: (sobs) But we still haven't found Yami! (starts crying)

Hikari: (hugs Yugi) Don't worry Yugi, I promise we'll find him!

Yugi: Yay! (hugs Hikari)

Malik: Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-At the security desk-

Hikari: Hi. I'm here to collect Topaz.

Security man at the desk: Hold on. (brings Topaz thorough)

Topaz: (releases herself from the man) Aibou!!!! (glomps Hikari)

Hikari: (signs) Hi Topaz.

Topaz: (nuzzles Hikari) I've missed you aibou! These people are mean, they lock me in a room, all alone. (sobs)

Hikari: (wriggles free) Well that's what you get for playing with BUTTONS!!!

Security man: (sweatdrops) Well, she free to go.

Hikari: (nods) Come on Topaz. (drags Topaz out of security)

-Outside-

Ryou: Two down, two to find!

Malik: Where do we look now?

Hikari: (points over to the children's playground) Let's try over there.

Yugi: (sobs) I miss Yami!

Topaz: (nuzzling Hikari) Awwww!

Hikari: (signs & rolls her eyes) Don't worry Yugi, we'll find him!

-Play Pen-

Atem: Otay. 'Ike pass me the pastic stewdiver.

Mike: (gives Atem the plastic screwdriver)

Atem: (opens the lock on the play pen) YAY! I'S FWEE!!!! Tanks 'Ike (walks off)

Mike: Tat's otay!

-Playground-

Hikari: Bakura is properly easy to find.

Ryou: Why do you say that Hikari?

Hikari: All you have to is follow the trail of destruction.

Yugi: YAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Atem: (see Yugi & runs to him) 'UGI!!!! (hugs Yugi's leg)

Yugi: Huh?! (looks down at his leg) Can I help you?

Atem: (looks up at Yugi) It's me 'Ugi! 'Tem!

Yugi: (shock) Yami!! (picks up Atem & hugs him) Oh, Yami. I was so worried about you! (confused) But, what happened to you? You're a chibi?!

Atem: 'Kura did dis to me!

Yugi: Why?

Atem: 'cause of da Marstains ding!

Yugi: Oh

Hikari: (see Atem) Awww! How cute!!!!! Yugi, where did you find such a cutie?!

Atem: (growls & thinks to himself) I'm not cute!

Yugi: Ummm, he found me!

Ryou: What's his name?

Malik: Maybe we should find his parents?

Topaz: (playing with Hikari's Hair)

Yugi: Ummm, guys. This is Yami!

Hikari, Malik and Ryou: (shocked) What?!

Marik: (laughing his head off) THAT'S THE ALL POWERFUL PHARAOH!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Atem: (growls)

Topaz: (is to preoccupied with her aibou's hair, to notice what has just happened)

Hikari: What happened?

Yugi: Atem says Bakura did this.

Marik: That means I don't need to do anything to you. Bakura has had revenge on you for both of us! (laughs)

Malik: (hits Marik)

Marik: Owww! (rubs his head)

Ryou: (fuming) Bakura is in big TROUBLE!

Atem: (snuggles into Yugi embrace and goes to sleep)

To be continued

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: (signs) Topaz. Please stop playing with my hair.

Topaz: (still playing with Hikari hair) No, I like your hair!

Atem: (still asleep in Yugi's arms)

Yugi: (looks down Atem) Awwww! He's so cute when he's asleep.

Malik: (trying to calm Ryou down)

Ryou: Bakura's in so much trouble!

Marik: (points to review button) Please review, or I release Ryou on you! Mwhahahahaha!

Malik: (hits Marik) Anore him. Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

Hikari: This is it people. The last chapter

Topaz: We hope you like it.

Yugi: Hikari & Topaz don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, DisneyLand & Universal Studios

Chapter 10

-Somewhere in Disneyland-

Kids: (crying)

Bakura: (laughing like a mad man) I LOVE CAUSING CHAOS!!!!!!

-With the rest of the gang-

Atem: (still asleep in Yugi's arms and is sucking his thumb) (a/n Hikari: ok, say with me. AWWWW!! CUTE!)

Yugi: (looks down at Atem) He's soooo cute when he sleeping!

Marik: (giggling) Look at the Almighty Pharaoh. He's sucking his thumb!

Malik: (hits Marik on the head) Leave Atem alone!

Topaz: (still playing with Hikari's hair) I love your hair Hikari!

Hikari: (signs) That least your not playing with flashy buttons!

Ryou: (planning a punishment for Bakura)

Some person dressed as Minnie Mouse: (runs by screaming) MADMAN!!!!

Marik: (trips up Minnie)

Minnie: (falls over) OWWWW!

Marik: (laughs)

Malik: (hits Marik again)

Hikari & Yugi: Are you ok?

Minnie: (gets up) Yes

Ryou: Why were you screaming madman?

Minnie: (points to some person) (a/n Topaz: Three guesses on who it is!) He points at my fellow employees, and they disappear!

Yugi, Hikari & Malik: We know where they go.

Topaz & Marik: And we know who is sending them there!

Ryou: (walks over to the person in question) BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atem: (wakes up) Wat's happonin'?

Yugi: Huh? Oh, we just found Bakura and Ryou's going to kill him!

Atem: (grins) Yay! No moore aknowing Tomb Wobber!

Yugi: (signs)

Atem: 'Ugi?

Yugi: Yes Yami?

Atem: I wove 'ou! (hugs Yugi)

Yugi: (hugs Atem) I love you to Yami!

Topaz: (starts playing with Hikari's hair, again)

Hikari: (groans)

Marik: (laughing at Bakura)

Malik: (signs)

Minnie: (sweatdrops)

Bakura: (scared) Ryou?!

Ryou: (fuming) BAKURA! YOU IDIOT! (hits Bakura)

Bakura: (rubs his head) What was that for! glares at Ryou

Ryou: That was for turning Atem into a Chibi and sending people to the Shadow Realm! So will we been looking for you, I've been thinking of a punishment for you.

Bakura: What is the punishment?

Ryou: (smirks) You're not getting any for a WHOLE MONTH!!

Bakura: (jaw drop) WHAT?!

Ryou: That's you're punishment.

Atem & Marik: (laughing at Bakura)

Yugi: Umm, Bakura. How long is Yami going to be a Chibi?

Bakura: 3 more hours!

Yugi: Oh, ok.

Hikari: Well at least we found our yamis.

Malik: Yeah. But from the looks of things we're not welcome here.

Minnie: Oh, no. You four are ok. pointing to the four hikaris But those four? pointing to the yamis I think I speak for every member of staff when I say; "they are never allowed to come here again!" walks away

Yugi: Wow, we've been here for one day. And the yamis are already banned from Disneyland!

Ryou: Maybe next time, we'll leave them at home!

Hikari: Oh, and come home to absolute mayhem!

Malik & Yugi: Not to mention pent up yamis (look at their own yamis)

Ryou: Ok, bad idea.

Yugi: Lets just go back to the hotel and get some sleep; we're going to Universal Studios tomorrow!

The End!!

Hikari: There, it finished!

Topaz: (still playing with Hikari's hair)

Ryou: (still shouting at Bakura)

Bakura: (glaring at Atem & Marik)

Marik & Atem: (still laughing at Bakura)

Yugi: Please Review!


End file.
